<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess by Winterwonder1492</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616680">Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwonder1492/pseuds/Winterwonder1492'>Winterwonder1492</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Centuries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author cried during this, F/M, Fluff, I really apologize for the ending, I'm Sorry, Love, Michelle is a slave, Protective Peter Parker, Racism, Sexual Tension, dont read if easily triggered, like heavy Racism, part of a series, set in the 1800s, slave - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwonder1492/pseuds/Winterwonder1492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Peter, son of Lord Stark has been set to wed Lady Elizabeth of the Toomes household</p><p>As instructed in the tags, do not read if easily triggered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Centuries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Nicole for doing an amazing job on editing this piece.<br/>Thank you for clicking on this story, i hope it takes you on a journey like it took me when i was writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">1802 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She sighs as she scrubs the floor for the fifth time, her Lords’ family had just arrived and they brought with them heaps of mud. Squeezing the rug, her mouth in a tight frown, she continues to dry the floor</p><p>“Can’t you work at a faster pace Mary? I have suitor coming in for my daughter and they shan’t be caught walking on wet grounds”</p><p>‘Its Michelle’ she thinks dutifully. She doesn’t answer to her Lord though, it is set by the rules to never answer back to the Lord unless one wants death itself and sadly she doesn’t, her grandmother died doing this job, her great grandmother died wielding a wheel barrow for her Lord and her fathers’ family has seen the grave early because of these noblemen, she will not fall prey to their tricks.</p><p>She finally finishes mopping Lord Toomes’ floor and proceeds to get up, only to be stopped by one of his sons, young Lord Eugene</p><p>“You missed a spot” he says, smirking like the devil to her, she turns around and surveys the room, it’s neat, she didn’t miss a spot</p><p>“Where my lord?” she asks, bowing down so not to meet his eyes, another one of the rules she has to abide to</p><p> “Right there” he spits at her feet, she crunches down and wipes the spit up. He scoffs again and walks to his father</p><p>“Father?” he asks, setting his foot down on the Italian table Lord Toomes had got at the bidder</p><p>“Son”</p><p>“When will they be here?” and like on que, she hears the gates open and the sound of horses, neighing down to the front yard of the house</p><p>“They are here now, get your sister” Lord Toomes says as the servants open his door for him, Lord Eugene scoffs and turns to Michelle</p><p>“You heard him, go get her” he sneers and stomps to his room, the other servant, Martha, takes mercy on her</p><p>“it’s ok” she says as she dusts her apron “I’ll make sure lady Elizabeth is ready”</p><p>Bless her soul, Michelle thinks as she goes to the quarters to change into a clean uniform.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>She pours tea into the cups as she hears the gentleman laugh</p><p>“Tickle my horses and call me a witch, surely Lord Stark, you did not say that to him” Lord Toomes’ leans over in interest</p><p>“Well Adrian, His majesty Odinson wanted Loki to work with me, I was not going to let that little devil work with me, have you seen him work? A mule does a better job as being destructive than him” they laugh some more, she turns to the last guest in the house to pour some tea</p><p>“No thank you, I’m good” a voice says softly</p><p>She looks up and…wow, he’s just…beautiful</p><p>Michelle shrugs her awe off and proceeds to walk to the kitchen, he looked nothing Like Lord Stark, his brown eyes were a shade lighter and his face structure was different. She muses to herself as she cleans the tables, her mother always said she had an eye for things humanity never looked on twice, but surely some other lady’s out there must have looked at the young Lord more than twice. Lord Eugene thumps her head, quite strongly</p><p>“I’ve been calling you for ages, my gosh are you as deaf as you are black?” she flinches and he smirks</p><p>“The Lords are staying over; be sure their rooms are cleaned to the satisfaction of the Queen” he grabs a glass and fills it up with water, as he walks by, he dumps the water on her hair</p><p>“Oh and be sure to make yourself presentable, wouldn’t want to chase out guests out with that mane of hair” he smirks and leaves</p><p>Michelle takes a deep breath and steady’s herself, ‘All this will pass in due time’ is what her late mother said ‘one day, we will get our freedom back and we’ll walk as free as these white men walk on the streets, no one will be there to stop us, ask us why we are walk free of masters but until then Michelle my beautiful princess, just hold on’</p><p>Her stomach growls in hunger but she ignores it. She carries her bucket and goes to the first guest room to start cleaning, forgetting about her hunger, she dives into cleaning the already clean room, just to escape her Lord’s wrath if he finds out she didn’t clean it.</p><p>She barely hears the door open and close until she sees shoes in front of her, she looks up, it’s the guest</p><p>“My Lord, I am so terribly sorry I didn’t hear you come in. Is there anything I can do for you” she asks, gaze on the floor like always</p><p>“Oh don’t fret princess, I’m just here to observe you work” the voice says again, in a manner of amusement</p><p>“Princess?” she echoes it back</p><p>“Yes, you are from Africa aren’t you? You are of royalty right?”</p><p>She frowns, she is from Africa but not of the royalty family there</p><p>“No my Lord, I am a simple servant born to the commoners who roamed Africa”</p><p>“I see” he says</p><p>She continues cleaning as he sits on the bed, she is almost done when she gets hit by a dizzy spell so strong it renders her weak, she makes a small noise as she falls forward</p><p>“Princess!” the young Lord calls in alarm as he dives to the floor to catch her</p><p>After several seconds, her head clears and she opens her eyes to the new Lords face</p><p>“Are you ok princess?” he asks, holding her upper body up</p><p>An alarming thought enters her mind, what would anyone think if they saw the young Lord attending to a servant like this, it would be blasphemous! She quickly scrambles up, swaying side to side but tries to stand up tall nonetheless</p><p>“My Lord” she says and takes a breath as she feels like she’s about to hurl “I’m so sorry for disturbing your peace, I will take my leave now”</p><p>“Now hold on just a second princess, you look dead on your feet and you just fainted, I’m not as cruel as my kind portrays, stay here until you feel better” he says, smiling shyly to her, who was she to be on the receiving end of that smile?</p><p>“My Lord, I can’t…I can’t do that”</p><p>He walks to her “yes you can” he says as if he was telling her a secret, he guides her to the made bed</p><p>‘I am sitting on the Lords bed’ she thinks in horror</p><p>“Now relax, I will ask one of the servants to bring me food as I am not feeling well and you are currently occupied cleaning the bathroom, sounds good?” he says</p><p>“But my Lord” she tries to get up</p><p>“Lay down” he pushes her gently onto the bed, he gets up and goes to the door to ask the servants as he promised</p><p>For a second, Michelle is filled with the horror stories of what she had heard from her mother’s friends. About how the Lords would act all nice and charming until they lured the servants into their beds to rape them, about how the servants could do nothing but just lay there until it was all over. Her heart drops ‘what if that’s what he’s doing?’ she thinks in pure dread but then a thought enters her mind, he would never do that. He carries himself with something akin to playfulness filled with respect and… kindness but then again, it’s always the kind people that do the horrible things</p><p>Her stomach churns with the thought, she lays on her side on the far end of the bed, waiting for the vomit to come out</p><p>“As promised, some food” he says, as he locks the door behind him</p><p>More dread settles in her stomach, he walks around the bed and places the tray of food on the small table next to the bed, she had always wondered what that was for.</p><p>He takes one look at her face and quickly holds her up</p><p>“Come on, you are not vomiting on the floors you just shinned” he says, as he carries her with the strength of a warrior, they just make it to the basin in the bathroom when she starts hurling nothing but liquid, he rubs her back as he mumbles out some soothing words.</p><p>If her mother had to see this, she would never believe it, heck if the world had to see a young Lord tending to a servant, it would be in the news for decades. She finishes vomiting and sits back on the ground. He takes a small handkerchief and wipes her month. She gaggles some water before they leave the bathroom.</p><p>She immediately sits on the floor, not wanting to stain the expensive sheets more than she already did, he doesn’t say anything, he simply takes the tray and sets it on the floor, he sits cross legged in front of her</p><p>“Start with the orange slices, they will help keep your food down” he says as he divides the food in equal portions between them</p><p>She watches him with a warily eye</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” she asks after a beat of silence</p><p>“Because I desire to” he says, around a piece of bread</p><p>She picks at the strawberries, she’s never had strawberries before, and pops one in her mouth, she is surprised by the taste. She didn’t think they would taste so…divine, she picks 5 more from the bowl</p><p>“My Lord, no offense but I mean why are you helping me? You could’ve called the other servants to help me instead” she says</p><p>“Well princess-”</p><p>“Servant” she tries to correct him</p><p>He sips his tea; she didn’t notice there was tea in the food tray</p><p>“I have noticed a lot of abuse that my kind has administered to servants like you”</p><p>“You can say black people” she pauses “my Lord”</p><p>“Well it’s not only black people princess, they have been cruel to everyone that does not suit their criteria, which means-”</p><p>She pulls a face “my Lord, I know what thou means”</p><p>“Apologies, they have treated you with nothing but pure hatred for something they cannot simply comprehend and I for one disagree with that. So at a young age, I vowed to try and treat the servants with as much humility as I could give to them” he says, as he picks at the grapes</p><p>“You could be murdered for it” she says, afraid for his life</p><p>“Then so be it princess, I’d rather die a good man than see myself become one of them”</p><p>“I am not a princess my Lord, I am but a servant” she pushes the tray towards him and tries to get up, she feels better now. In a second, he is there helping her get up</p><p>“Alright servant” his face pinches at the word, she giggles but catches herself before he can notice it</p><p>“What is your name then?”</p><p>“Michelle, my Lord”</p><p>“Michelle” he tests the word out “beautiful name for an African princess”</p><p>“I am a commoner my Lord, nothing but a commoner” she says as she packs up her cleaning supplies</p><p>“Peter Stark” her says</p><p>“My Lord?” she looks at him in confusion</p><p>“My name is Peter Stark; you can call me by my name” he smiles at her</p><p>“Of course Lord Stark” she smiles back at him and gets out of the room. She tries not to think too much of the time she wasted in the Lord’s room, what would Martha think if she told her about what young Lord Stark had done, surely she would think Michelle was lying.</p><p>She learns that the guests would stay with them for a month before taking lady Elizabeth to her new house as promised, she is suited to young Lord Stark. She does not understand the pinch in her heart at hearing that news</p><p>Young Lord Stark takes an interest in her, he requests her for the smallest tasks and even goes a mile by saying she has to tend to his needs. Everyone looks at her in pity, thinking she is being forced against her will yet she knows exactly what he wants and it has nothing to do with her body</p><p>“Princess” he says in happiness as soon as she closes the door</p><p>“My Lord” she bows</p><p>“None of that now princess, I called you here so we could play a game”</p><p>“A game?” she asks in disbelief as she puts down her cleaning supplies and locks the door, a habit he had instilled in her</p><p>“Yes” he takes out a weird board from the small table at his bed side “come on, sit” he pats the bed</p><p>“I can’t my Lord” she says</p><p>“Not a problem” he quickly transitions from the bed to the floor, that’s when she sees what he’s wearing, for he is not wearing his robes, nay he is wearing a pair of tights with a shirt so large it looks like a dress on him, sitting just below his knees.</p><p>“Shall we?” he looks up to her, his eyes twinkling with mischief</p><p>She smiles and sits down</p><p>“Okay so this is chess and all you have to do is win”</p><p>“Isn’t that the rule for very game no?” she asks</p><p>“Vixen” he says with a smile as he nudges her “okay so here are the pieces, this is a horse, a bishop, a castle, a queen….”</p><p>They spend most of their days like this, him teaching her new games while she tries to listen and not spend too much time with him.</p><p>Both Lord and young Lord Stark take a liking in her that they vow to not leave the place without her. Lord Toomes reluctantly gives away his servant to them as he bids goodbye to his daughter.</p><p>Everything seems to be going well in the new house, young Lord Stark made sure she was done with work before sunset so he would teach her more games and more about the magical world, he called it science but she called it magic because every time he spoke about it, his eyes would get lighter and his aura would light up like something from a magical word.</p><p>He loved it, she could clearly see that but he didn’t have the same aura around his new wife, lady Elizabeth who treated him with nothing less than love and respect. Lady Elizabeth also treated Michelle, a mere servant with respect that she never got from the previous house hold.</p><p>It all changed when lady Elizabeth had gone back to visit her father and Michelle was left in the house with Lord peter. The servants slept in the quarters while Michelle was appointed to sleep in the inside servant room.</p><p>She is about to step into her servant room when she hears Lord peter call for her, she runs to his room</p><p>“Yes my Lord”</p><p>He looks at her in shock as he scrambles to cover himself, she turns away quickly, afraid she might see his nakedness</p><p>“I-I- goodness me, I’m sorry” he says, when she turns around, he is dressed chaotically and looks like a tomato in the face, she walks to him and feels his forehead. He jerks his head back</p><p>“My Lord are you ok? You are burning up” she says in confusion.</p><p>“Of course…I am fine princess” he says, holding her wrist</p><p>“I was worried my Lord, I heard you call for me and I thought something bad had happened” she says as she frowns in worry, he turns an even darker shade than before</p><p>“I’m fine, I promise” he says, he moves around her and sits down on the bed. She kneels in front of him</p><p>“My Lord, I understand you might feel alone at times but I’m here if you need anything” she says and lays a comforting hand on his knee, she gets up and walks to the door</p><p>“Princess?” he calls out</p><p>“Yes my Lord?” she holds onto the doorknob</p><p>“You mean if I need anything?”</p><p>She knows what he’s implying, but what can she do? She has already given him her word</p><p>“Yes my Lord” she says</p><p>“Come here” he calls her</p><p>She takes a deep breath and walks to him even when her feet feel like they are made of metal. He stands and meets her half way</p><p>“Close your eyes” he says, she shuts her eyes tightly close, he laughs softly “Not that close” he soothes out the lines on her forehead, she relaxes just a bit.</p><p>He leans forward, hesitates before he decides to just do it. He presses his lips to her</p><p>Her eyes fall open in surprise, he holds his breath and waits for her to respond. Rejection or attraction, she pulls back</p><p>“My Lord?” she takes a step back and holds her hand to her heart</p><p>“I’m sorry” he walks to his bed and sits down, she still stands where she is and he takes it as a semi-good sign so he opens his mouth to explain</p><p>“I…I don’t know. Michelle-”</p><p>She startles a bit, this is the first time he has ever addressed her by name and she is stunned into silence, how her body responds to it. Almost like she was drowning and someone saved her and now her body lives.</p><p>“-From the day I saw you in that house, I just…never wanted to let go of you. I wanted you near, with me at all times”</p><p>“But you were already suited for Lady Elizabeth”</p><p>He sighs “I know”</p><p>“And I’m a servant” she says, scared of the idea itself</p><p>He takes a deep breath “I know” he sighs again</p><p>Michelle stands in her Lords’ room, thinking about her next decision, what are the odds this would happen again? What are the odds somewhere in the future she would meet someone who wasn’t a servant and still looked past her servant status and saw the girl behind it all?</p><p>She walks towards her Lord who has his head in his hands as if the world had ended, she kneels in between his legs and holds his hands, he looks at her, with something close to shock in his eyes</p><p>With a new determination in mind, she nodded to him “I just want to see what it’s like to kiss someone that doesn’t taste like second hand food” she says</p><p>“Okay” he whispers</p><p>“This won’t go on, my lor-Peter” she said, remembering how he had called her Michelle</p><p>His eyes get darker “okay”</p><p>“One time” she drew herself closer to him</p><p>“One time” he moved towards her</p><p>They don’t know who initiates the kiss first but suddenly they were drowning in each other.</p><p>Lord Peter kissed just as he talked, sweet, devoted and charming.</p><p>Servant Michelle kissed like her voice, soft, alluring and careful.</p><p>One time becomes two times, three times and before they know it they are caught up in their euphoria. Even when lady Elizabeth comes back, they manage to keep it under wraps. It’s not that hard seeing as lady Elizabeth seemed to have someone else on her mind for now. She spends time writing letters to her unknown lover and spends less and less time with Lord peter.</p><p>Lord peter acts heartbroken and sends for his faithful servant Michelle to tend to his needs. He acts dishevelled as he drags his feet in the house, making every servant feel sorry for him. Michelle almost feels sorry for him until she remembers how he holds her at night when no one is watching them but the moon.</p><p>“Michelle?” Katarina, one of the new servants calls her</p><p>“Yes Kat?”</p><p>“Lord peter calls for you”</p><p>She gets up and takes the tray of food that is always ready for Lord peter. As she approaches his room, she hears noises.</p><p>She’s about to open the door when lady Elizabeth walks out, furious than ever as she holds to her gown, she stops and looks at Michelle, this is the first time lady Elizabeth has stopped for Michelle</p><p>“And he calls me out on my bad decision” just like that, she waltz out of the house.</p><p>Michelle feels her stomach switch places with her heart.</p><p>She knows…</p><p>She knows about them</p><p>With hands shaking, she walks into the room and locks the door behind her. Peter looks distraught to put it nicely</p><p>“Peter?” she calls out to him softly</p><p>He looks at her, with tired eyes “Hey Princess” he walks up to her and kisses her temple. She sets the tray down and turns to him.</p><p>She can never get why he looks at her with so much adoration. It’s a new concept to her but she accepts it with open arms. She traces the bags underneath his eyes and his un-brushed hair</p><p>“You look dead on your feet” she comments</p><p>His eyes wrinkle on the sides as he smiles to her</p><p>“Famous first words” he says</p><p>“What happened” she asks, forgetting her panic just moments ago</p><p>“Liz is seeing someone I don’t trust” he says in a clipped tone</p><p>“Are you jealous?” she asks; afraid he would still choose lady Elizabeth over her</p><p>“Not at all princess, I have something worth more than the riches of earth could offer me” he kisses her forehead and her nose “I’m not jealous, it’s just…the man she wants to court is known for his…business”</p><p>“So? It’s her choice” she says as she leans into him, letting her weight force him to stand up straight</p><p>“He…princess he sells slaves to other people, I went there once and I could not begin to fathom why someone would want to do such a thing. He has separated families and…and” he takes a deep breath and lets it out “and every time Liz brings him up, all I see is you up there, all alone in a strange world where people are expected to buy you and not to know you” he rests his head on her shoulder</p><p>Michelle is shocked beyond words, he…cares about her? To a point of not wanting his wife to see a man that might have been responsible for her transportation?</p><p>“Isn’t lady Elizabeth your wife?” she asks</p><p>“She still is but not in any way that defines a wife”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>They move to his bed where he sits down and grabs a bowl of strawberry from the food tray and offers it to her. She takes it and smiles at him in appreciation. He kisses her cheek quickly and grabs a bowl of grapes for himself</p><p>“Well” he pops a grape in his mouth “after our first week together, we just didn’t feel right. It felt forced for me to even consider her as a wife. She noticed and asked me about it, so I told her that I did not have any sort of attraction towards her apart from that of a friend. She felt the same way. After she came back from her father’s visit. I told her about us, she was wary at first but she came around, she’s actually the reason why we spend more time together. She told the other servants that you are her favourite that’s why she needs you most of the time.”</p><p>He pauses lost in thought “then last week, she told me about the man she had her eyes set upon, about how beautiful he was and how much of a gentleman he was. I was happy for her, I really was until she told me his name. so I’ve been trying to make her avoid seeing him and well, she’s not happy” he sighs as he pinches his nose in frustration</p><p>She giggles slightly at the action before taking his hands into hers</p><p>“Peter, maybe making a decision for her is not the brightest idea at the moment” she kisses his hands “leave her be, if she is unhappy then she will tell you or even come back to you but if you make a decision for her that will affect her greatly, she will curse you till the day you die”</p><p>Peter stares at Michelle in awe</p><p>“What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?”</p><p>“Helped a hungry slave apparently” she smiles at him. He smiles back and leans forward to kiss her</p><p>He places his hand on her knee and she places her hand on his cheek, a reassurance that she will always be there, he tightens his hand on her knee as they kiss. He moves back into the centre of the bed before dragging her onto his lap. She giggles lightly and runs her hand through his hair, her fingers get caught on a knot, she pulls, he groans</p><p>“Oh my, I am so sorry” she says embarrassed about what she just did</p><p>“It’s ok” he looks at her in a sought of daze “I liked it, do it again” he commands softly</p><p>“Are you sure?” she asks timidly</p><p>He kisses her neck and bites gently on it, she squeezes her thighs in response. So she pulls on his hair, not too hard but not too soft either, he groans louder</p><p>“…Princess…” he says, laying her down gently on his bed, she doesn’t know what to do, or what to say. So she stays still as she waits for peter to tell her what he’s doing</p><p>He kisses her forehead first, then her nose, then lingers on her lips and kisses like they are the answer to all his questions, she kisses back with just as much vigour. He goes down and presses soft kisses on her neck, whispering sweet nothings as he unbuttons her dress and goes further down, he kisses her chest valley and moves to worship her left breast, he sucks on her nipple, she grips on his hair as she moans, a foreign but welcomed feeling enters her body, it feels good, more than the strawberries she had tested.</p><p>“Oh my, peter” her back arch’s off the bed as he blows on her nipple, he goes to her right breast when the door burst open</p><p>She didn’t lock the door</p><p>“Your Lord there has-oh”</p><p>In seconds, they get off the bed and put back their clothes, Michelle looks at the ground in shame while peter looks like a tomato</p><p>“Sylvester, knock next time” he says as he fixes his hair</p><p>“My Lord, with all due respect, what are you doing with a low life like her? Aren’t you afraid she will tarnish your image?” he asks, managing to sound both judgemental and concerned</p><p>“She will not” Lord peter answers as he moves to get out of the room</p><p>“Alright”</p><p>Before he closes the door, he looks at Michelle and winks at her. She smiles and falls on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Words gets around about how the servant of the Stark family is sleeping around with the Lord, at first everyone brushes it off because Lord Anthony is known for his endeavours ways, until they hear it’s not Lord Anthony who’s engaging in such acts but rather Lord Peter.</p><p>Lords and their ladies come to Lord Peters house just to sneer at the servants and torture them for information until one of them caves and tells them its Michelle who has been seeing Lord peter for quite some time now.</p><p>Michelle is shocked when new guards barge into the servant room and drag her throughout the town to central point.</p><p>She sees the guillotine and get more frightened when she realizes they are dragging her to it.</p><p>“No… no please, let me go” she struggles against the guards but none of them yield. She hears someone call onto her, its Peter, he’s being held back by guards as well</p><p>“MICHELLE!” he shouts as he pushes against the guards, only for them to hold on tighter.</p><p>Michelle is dragged to the podium and placed under the waiting blade, while peter screams to his father to make them let her go.</p><p>She cries silently as the executioner steps on the podium and sees the whole village in front of her, mothers shielding their children from the scene, fathers shaking their heads in silent disappointment and peter, oh poor peter looks like someone is reaping his heart out of him</p><p>“Any last requests?” the executioner asks in a gruff voice</p><p>She sniffs and takes a deep breath “Yes, I would like to speak to pe-Lord Stark one last time if its ok with you”</p><p>“Release the young Lord” he commands to the guards. They release him and he runs to the podium, people shout at him and try to shove him to the ground but h prevails and makes it to Michelle, he lands on his knees in front of her much to the disdain of the villagers</p><p>“Look at that, he’s kneeling before a servant, a black one no less” one villager comments</p><p>“She must have used some black magic from Africa to make him this dumb” another villager shouts</p><p>Peter and Michelle pay them no mind; he holds her face in his hands as they both cry</p><p>“Please don’t go” he pleads and turns to the executioner “don’t kill her please”</p><p>“Too late” the executioner says with little emotion in his voice</p><p>“Hey peter its ok” she says trying to keep a brave face on “its ok, this was my first and last love, what more could I ever ask for”</p><p>Peter cries more at this</p><p>“Princess no, please” he hiccups “you can’t...you ca-princess no, Michelle please” he pleads</p><p>“I can’t” she says, she moves her arm and hols his face “it’s not up to me, but if we are destined to be, then we’ll meet in a different life time. Don’t worry” she smiles sadly at him</p><p>“Michelle” he sobs her name out</p><p>All the villagers are silent, watching the scene unfold in front of them. It’s heart-breaking as they see true love that could never be. Someone sniffles from the crowd</p><p>“You can’t go Michelle, who’s going to be my princess” he holds her hand tightly</p><p>“I’m your princess, always” she says, he leans in and kisses her one last time. Some protest to the show of affection while others hold on to each other as they realise the finals moments of two lovers.</p><p>“I love you Michelle Stark” he says, one last time</p><p>She gasps softly and looks at him, maybe in a different life time they will get a chance to be something more and show it off to the world without people judging, maybe in a different world they’ll love as they breath and have kids who will look up to them, maybe in a different world they’d build a house together, but it’s not this world, not this time</p><p>“I love you too Peter Stark, my lifeline” she holds his hand “now close your eyes” she whispers to him, he does and she nods to the executioner. She tightens her hold on him “and count with me” she says softly. Every one holds their breath.</p><p>“1” they say together, the executioner unwinds the rope holding the blade and places it in his hand</p><p>“2” peter clenches his eyes, scared of what he might hear, a whoosh resounds through the silence</p><p>They never got to three, he never got to three. He opens his eyes and lets out a wail. Michelle’s head lays before him, lifeless as it stares into his soul</p><p>“No” he sobs over and over again. One by one, the villagers disappear, leaving behind peter and what’s left of Michelle, the executioner, the body carries and Lord Stark with his wife. He wails into the open, so loud and so heart breaking that a few of the men still left in the clearing shed some tears.</p><p>The executioner pulls the rope up together with the blade and tightens it. Peter holds onto Michelle’s dead hand even when the body carriers come to take her away.</p><p>Lady Pepper rushes up to the podium, to hold her son</p><p>“Peter” she says in his hair</p><p>Peters body racks with sobs, the executioner turns around so no one can see his tears, the body carriers take their finest linen to cover Michelle’s body.</p><p>“No” he sobs again “Mother no, she deserved to live, she needs to live” he says through his sobs, Lord Anthony comes and holds his family together.</p><p>They bury Michelle on a Friday and wake up to a scream on Sunday after the servants find him handing from the ceiling</p><p>Lady pepper wails just like her son did on Friday</p><p>“Take him down, oh Lord please take him down. I can’t-” she sobs into her husband’s chest “Anthony-he’s-Anthony-oh-Anthony my baby” she sobs</p><p>Lord Anthony tries to hold both of their weights up but fails. The guards see them tumble to the ground and rush in to help. They get Peters body down, lady Pepper can’t even look at the form with sobbing uncontrollably and Lord Anthony looks like he just saw a ghost.</p><p>They bury Peter on Tuesday, Next to Michelle. Hoping that where ever they are, they will reunite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the tears you might have shed at the end of this</p><p>Update 1: So the amount of backlash I got from this...it's...yeah no words. I truly apologise if I offended anyone. My idea for this series is to show that interracial love wasn't approved back then as it is now. I did my reseach and incorporated whatever I could. Again I am sorry, stick around for the next story in the series that will be less racist that this and more about love. Thank you for the feedback mwah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>